ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Minax Bugard
"Rage" I don't agree with the comment that it rages at 10% HP. Anyone who has solo-ed BLU spells knows that mobs will use their TP as soon as they get 100TP at or below 10% HP. It probably just has Regain or a form of Store TP, as we only had NIN and SAM on it the whole fight in a group of six, and it would use TP moves very frequently. -- Orubicon 01:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mad Easy solo for 99 PUP/DNC with evasion gear and WHM Automaton Frame! I built up finishing moves getting key items and used Violent Flourish to stun Tyrant Tusk/Death move. Straight tanked, no worries! I popped a Stalwarts to start fight, and never looked back. Automaton did all curing and erasing for me. * Extremely easy solo as a 90 DNC/NIN with full evasion gear, using Atma of gnarled horn and atma of Mounted Champion. Was able to go AFK for 5 minutes and when I came back I had only gone down 200 HP. 25 minute fight. --Pmsandblades 18:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Solod Minax Bugard as 85NIN/DNC using an evasion setup, got it to 1% in 35 mins, my next ws would have finished it off then it hit me with DEATH, welcome to FFXI lol. blind slow para all stuck well. Got hit again today with Tyrant Tusk causing DEATH to myself as NIN also killing the THF behind me who was about to TA, both had shadows up and a full 2k HP. --Sonicuk 23:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd this NM several times as NIN/DNC. 349 skill +90 evasion with gear and yonin. Blind, Paralyze, Slow work well. Also limiting it's TP gain with Yurin Ichi and Myoshu Ichi is a huge help. Seems to go into rage in final 10% of HP where he starts spamming Tyrant tusk or Heavy bellow. Tyrant tusk gives a strong bio effect and does DMG ignoring and removing shadows and can cause a lot of DMG. I believe this gives the impression that it has death when HP is yellow, because it doesn't show DMG when killed with this move. Solo'd as NIN85/RDM42 with Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity (MP infini ~) + Atma of the Ebon Hoof (HP 2k+) and all buff from cruor npc, elemental tweel was doing (with some equipment for casting gear) 344DMG/spell, 512 with Futae, keep slow/blind/paralyze/Myoshu/stoneskin always up, when bio'd spam on you cure III till it wear off. recommanded High Evasion to tank without any troubles, and more than 2ooo HP is very helpfull. Why sub /rdm ? Because of Fast Cast, Cure III, Magic Attack bonus, Stoneskin. --Slayaden 04:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Nexxus - Cerberus Very, very easy solo indeed THF90/NIN45..i think its more luck that you dont get hit with death tp move. Evasion capped, merited, yada yada...very easy fight. Fight was under 10min. Erebus lance drop and confirmed 2 x Creed seal: Legs; 2 x Tantra seal: legs drop (did not proc yellow!! once). Atma: RR and vicissitude. http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/52739 http://www.ffxiah.com/screenshots/52738 Burke_Gilgamesh Sarge612 Duo easily with PLD90/BLU45 + RDM90/SCH45. Surprisingly easy to tank as PLD/BLU with Taco + MM Atma (10 mp/tic Refresh) + Mounted Champion (+50 VIT / 20Hp/tic). Cocoon + Food gave me 986 Defense and 200VIT resulting in most incoming hits to be lowered under 50HP. MM was giving plenty of MP for Cures and RDM didn't had to cast Refresh II on me. Spaming Sanguine blade for damage and staying full HP and MP. No real problem and with Focus PLD/BLU could procably solo with challenge. Only problem was Awful Eyes sometime removing Cocoon, phallanx or Enlight. Also MM atma with -20Enmity didn't help keeping Minax focused on me. --Attilas 16:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ridiculously easy to solo as a 90DNC/NIN. Only healed myself once (which wasn't even necessary) when I accidentally got hit by Tyrant Tusk because I wasn't paying attention. My Violent Flourish stuns were landing 100% of the time and it takes him so long to actually ready Tyrant Tusk that as long as you are paying attention you should have plenty of time to stop it from going off. Used VV and Cloak & Dagger (don't really have any better ones right now) with Fan Dance and 5 merits in Closed Position. Capped evasion and only 24 evasion from gear (Kila +2 AGI/EVA version and Azoth). If you're looking for a good place to start messing around with DNC solo, this guy would be it. --Veloxe 21:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sephirothknight 15:00, December 12, 2010 (GMT) - Bahamut Server Solo'd as NIN90/DNC45 easily. Charged a few Steps for safety Stun (Violent Flourish) and Haste Samba all the time. Evasion Set, Yonin, Initbs TP, Subtle Bow, Blind, Slow and Paralize ninjutsu and keep focused to keep at least 2 shadows up all the time. Fight took about 15 minutes. Death effect on Tyrant Tusk confirmed, just used on tank, said "Falls to the ground." then "tank was defeated by Minax Bugard" afterward. Most definitely has occasional death add effect on Tyrant Tusk. MisutoAsura 23:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC)